This invention relates generally to a support device for use in engaging or attaching material or objects to a vehicle and, more particularly, this invention relates to apparatus which is suited for displaying information on a vehicle, for example sales information relating to the vehicle.
It is customary for motor dealers to attach boards bearing sales information to vehicles which are offered for sale. It is necessary for the boards to be adequately secured to the vehicles to prevent their inadvertent dislodgement, particularly in open car lots, for such movement of the boards is annoying and can lead to the vehicles being damaged.
Apart from this application display boards are used for advertising purposes and to present information on matters quite unrelated to the vehicles to which they are secured.
Such display boards are usually secured to the vehicles by engagement of suitable clamping devices with the vehicles' gutters. In other instances, for example when the vehicle in question is a van, display boards are attached directly to the sides of the van. Descriptions of arrangements of this kind are to be found in the specifications of U.K. Pat. Nos. 672551, 1134725, 1418415 and 2106297, and of U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,338.
These devices are in many instances satisfactory but a recent development in the automobile industry has been the design of vehicles without side gutters and this precludes the use of at least some of the earlier devices.